


So Help Me If You Don't Stop Talking

by seongjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hongjoong is briefly mentioned, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, bottom!san, mentions of Yunho too, mentions of spit, slight degradation, thats it, this is just really horny seongsan, top!seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongjoongie/pseuds/seongjoongie
Summary: San thinks he's the top. So does Seonghwa.





	So Help Me If You Don't Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> thank u koko for the inspiration and encouragement
> 
> this is now my second ever smut fic and is the longest fic ive ever written

When San had approached Seonghwa earlier with trembling hands and a nervous request to talk in private, Seonghwa had no idea what to think. San wasn’t one to get anxious about things, and his heart twinged a bit to think his dongsaeng was worried to talk to him. Seonghwa took his duties as the eldest very seriously, and that included being 100% emotionally available for his members at any point of the day. So naturally, his mind was running wild about what San could possibly want to talk to him about. As he padded down the hall to San and Yunho’s shared room, still in his practice clothes, he let his mind run rampant with all of the possibilities. He was so in his own head he didn’t notice Yunho zipping down the hall in the opposite direction, flashing him a wink and a thumbs up.

He tentatively knocked on the door and let out a soft gasp as a hand opened it and pulled him through in one fluid, practiced motion. His back hit the wall with unexpected force, San’s warm body filling up all of the space in between them. “San, what is this?”

“Shh, hyung. We don’t want the others barging in on us, do we?” San drawled. Seonghwa briefly recalled walking in on San and Hongjoong a few weeks earlier, the elder in a rather… compromising position. At the time all he wanted to do was drown his eyes in bleach and chug a bottle of soju to forget, but in the weeks since the incident he found himself drawn to San. Specifically, he found himself wanting to absolutely ruin San the same way the 99 liner had been ruining Hongjoong. Had he really been so lost in his own thoughts that he missed the looks San had been sending his way? Little glances and staring that he had convinced himself was his own overactive imagination? How long had San wanted this? Did San know he and Hongjoong had been caught? Had San noticed  _ his _ glances? Was this pity?

He felt a cold hand make its way under his shirt and trail up his side, jolting him back into the present moment. “Pay attention, baby.” The other snaked up to his hair and yanked Seonghwa’s head, exposing his soft neck. Brown eyes blown out with lust stared back into his own and the cogs in Seonghwa’s head started to spin. San was fine. San was  _ more _ than fine. He stared deeply into his dongsaeng’s eyes and saw nothing but needy arousal and only a flicker of nervousness. It occurred to Seonghwa that San wanted this just as much as he did, but was scared he was going to scare the older off. He couldn’t have that, not when he was so close to living out his own fantasy. 

He let out a soft chuckle. “Sannie, if you wanted my cock so badly you could have just asked. You had me worried.” He brought a hand up to caress the younger’s semi-shocked face and pressed a brief kiss to the other’s lips before muttering, “don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”  
San’s eyes hardened at that, any apprehension slipping away, and the hand under Seonghwa’s shirt moved to grip his hip hard enough to bruise. He pulled his head back. “Who said anything about me taking _your_ cock, hyung?” San pressed Seonghwa harder against the wall and ground his thigh into Seonghwa’s crotch. Seonghwa let out an involuntary groan at the friction San’s lips greedily attached to his own, sucking and biting on his lower lip and using Seonghwa’s soft gasp as an invitation to deepen the kiss. 

Seonghwa had kissed before. He was absolutely no stranger to the making out department (he was a bit of a whore in high school). But nothing could have prepared him for the  _ experience  _ that was making out with Choi San. The younger was everywhere, biting and sucking and using his tongue in ways Seonghwa had never felt in his life. His head felt fuzzy with arousal and he could feel himself getting hard already. He bit down on San’s tongue, swallowing the other’s drawn out moan. The other rolled his hips and Seonghwa could feel his arousal against his thigh. He smirked, grabbing San’s hair and pulling to expose his neck, eliciting yet another heavy moan from the younger.

  
It felt like an hour before the pair parted, lips raw and swollen. The two were both gasping for breath, Seonghwa still against the wall and looking down at San. They stared at each other for a minute, chests heaving, before Seonghwa broke the eye contact, laughing to himself in a low chuckle. “What’s so funny, baby?” San crooned, rolling his hips again and feeling Seonghwa’s half hard cock against the fabric of their clothes. 

“I just think it’s cute, is all.”

  
San narrowed his eyes. “You think _what’s_ cute?” 

  
“The fact that you think you’re in charge here.” Seonghwa grabbed San by the throat with one hand and spun them around, trapping San against the wall and caging him in with his larger body. The other hand moved to hold San’s hands above his head. The younger squirmed and whined against Seonghwa’s grip but the older only tightened his fingers around San’s neck. “You like to act all big and tough, but you secretly want to get ruined, don’t you.” San’s face flushed at that; Seonghwa wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or lack of airflow but regardless, seeing the younger all sweaty and desperate underneath him sent a wave of arousal straight to his cock. “That’s why you called me in here, isn’t it? So I can put you in your place?” San honest to god keened at that, and Seonghwa watched as a battle of emotions played out across his face. He settled on indignant anger and started writhing harder against his hyung’s hold.

  
“Fuck you, Seonghwa,” he spat. Seonghwa just tutted.

  
“That’s no way to talk to your elders. I was gonna be nice and let you ride me, but not if you’re gonna talk to me like that.” Seonghwa’s hand left San’s throat to palm at his cock. San’s hips jerked up involuntary, and he sent a pathetic glare towards his hyung. 

  
“It's a good thi- _fuck-_ ” San stammered as Seonghwa ground the heel of his palm into his crotch. “It’s a good thing I’m gonna be the one doing the fuc _king- SHIT hyung!_ ” Seonghwa snorted. 

  
“It’s a good thing you’ll be doing what now?” The grip on San’s hands was gone, the elder smoothing his hand down San’s side instead, pushing his tank top up and over his head. Seonghwa pretended to act shocked when he felt hands at his shoulders, pushing him flat on his back on the small bottom bunk.

  
“It’s a good thing I’ll be fucking _you_ , hyung.” San flashed the Seonghwa a shark-like grin, saccharin dripping from his words. Seonghwa rolled his eyes. 

“You’re like a pomeranian, Sannie. All bark and no bite. You couldn’t top me if you tried, puppy.” And with that, Seonghwa flipped them yet again, straddling the younger, pushing him hard against the mattress. Again, San squirmed and struggled while Seonghwa ground down on him, snarling and biting at Seonghwa’s hand. Seonghwa widened his eyes for a millisecond before he hardened them and slapped San across the face. “None of that, sweetheart. That wasn’t an invitation to bite me. Don’t make me gag you.” He felt San’s cock twitch against his own. “You would like that, though, wouldn’t you. Wow, you’re more of a slut than I thought you were.” Moving quick, before San could try and switch it up again, Seonghwa took off his belt and wrapped it around the other’s wrists and the headboard. “Stay, boy,” he drawled, trailing his hands down San’s exposed chest with a feather light touch. He never really got to admire the younger’s body. He only caught glimpses around the dorm or during practice, and even then the other members were usually around. Now he had San completely at his mercy, pretty and exposed, and he intended on capitalizing on it. He leaned down to trace a nipple with his tongue and tweaked the other, relishing in the soft gasps and moans coming from the other. He could feel strong muscles rippling under San’s skin as his chest heaved and arms twisted in his bonds. 

“Seo-  _ ohmygod _ \- Seonghwa! Stop that,” San panted out, and Seonghwa immediately paused his ministrations. Concern flooded his face and San felt a warm twinge in his chest.

  
“Is this too much? Do you want me to stop? I can-” the older started rambling.

  
“NO! I mean,” San flushed. “Don’t stop. Keep going. I- uh- fuck. It just, felt really good. Too good.” San tried to roll his hips up again but they were held in place by Seonghwa, who sighed in relief, relieved that he hadn’t crossed some sort of line. 

“Ok. How about this, Sannie. Tell me your safeword, so you don’t scare me half to death.” Seonghwa purred, looking down at the younger expectantly. 

“Uh…” San glanced around the room, eyes falling on his plushie stack. “Shiber?”

  
“Shiber is your safeword?” Seonghwa asked, searching for confirmation. San nodded. “You’re gonna have to use your words, baby.”

  
“Yeah. It’s Shiber.” San twisted uncomfortably, hands still held above his head by Seonghwa’s belt. He felt hot under the older’s gaze, stretched out and exposed. Ending up like this was not part of his plan when he had pulled Seonghwa into his room earlier. San wasn’t stupid. He knew Seonghwa had caught him fucking Hongjoong’s brains out. In fact, he had planned on Seonghwa catching him. It was all part of a long ploy to get Seonghwa’s attention, and their leader had been _very_ eager to assist, the kinky bastard. San hadn’t missed Seonghwa’s lingering glances for the past few weeks, either. The only thing San hadn’t anticipated was how god damn dominating his hyung was. His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of cold air against his leaking cock, Seonghwa having decided enough was enough and that he was going to yank San’s shorts and boxers off in one fluid movement. San wriggled around; he felt shy being so exposed and he brought his leg up to try and cover himself. Seonghwa firmly gripped his legs and pulled them apart. 

“None of that. I want to see you, you pretty little whore. Look at you, so hard and dripping just for me. What would Hongjoong think, seeing you all spread out like this?”

  
“Seonghwa, please.” _Smack._ San’s thigh smarted from where the elder had just hit it and he let out a startled gasp.

“You either call me hyung or sir, do you understand?” Seonghwa growled. San nodded desperately, arousal completely flooding his senses. 

“Yes, sir.” The words got stuck in San’s throat and he arched his back as Seonghwa took him into his mouth, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Where the  _ fuck _ had Seonghwa learned how to do that with his tongue? His hands grabbed at the headboard in desperation and little noises freely left his mouth, concerns about being overheard long past forgotten. Besides, San may have given Yunho his wallet and told him to take the rest of the members bowling. They were more than likely alone. Seonghwa hummed around his cock and San just about came then and there, the vibrations going straight to his core. “Fuck, hyung, I’m gonna-”

  
At that Seonghwa pulled off with a wet sounding pop. “What happened to you fucking me, baby?” he crooned, voice gravelly from taking San’s cock all the way to the back of his throat. San groaned, flushing with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to respond, and was shocked when his mouth was filled by his hyung’s fingers. Seonghwa looked down with half lidded eyes from his perch above San. “Suck,” he demanded. So San did. He swirled his tongue around the older’s fingers like his life depended on it, relishing in the way Seonghwa pushed down on his tongue and pushed the drool out of his mouth. San felt so sloppy, with his own saliva covering his chin and chest, but he still grinned around the fingers in his mouth. He whined when Seonghwa pulled them away, only to keen in a different way when he felt a spit slicked finger push against his rim. 

  
“Hyung…”

  
“I want you to beg for it.” San flushed. Being tied up, he could handle. Bottoming, he could handle. Begging? Seonghwa was asking for too much. 

  
“No.”

  
“Pardon me, Sannie? What was that?”

  
“I’m not begging, _sir._ ” San said, venom lacing his tone. Seonghwa grabbed his chin to force San to look into his eyes, but San still tried to avert his gaze. Once again, Seonghwa slapped the younger’s face. 

  
“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here, and who’s the slut tied up underneath me covered in his own fucking mess. I told you to do something.” The tone Seonghwa was using cut San straight down to the core, and he had to wonder just how many others the older had held beneath him with just the weight of his words. Nonetheless, San evenly matched his gaze with a cool challenge in his eyes. 

  
“You know, if you really don’t want to beg, I can leave you here for Yunho to find later. I’m sure he’d be plenty amused to see you tied up and horny, desperate to get off,” Seonghwa drawled, tweaking one of San’s nipples. He convulsed under the touch, every little sensation feeling like electricity. He had never felt this desperate before, and he idly wondered if this is what Hongjoong felt every time. He was starting to see the appeal. 

San sighed. 

“Please, sir.”

  
“Please what?”

  
“Please- _ugh-_ ” Seonghwa pushed in slightly around San’s hole, and the other’s hips jerked slightly. “Fuck me. Please. I want- I want to feel you inside me. I want-” Once the words started to spill out of San’s mouth he couldn’t stop them, like a waterfall of sexually charged desperation. 

“There you go, sweetheart,” He could feel his whole body flushing in embarrassment at Seonghwa’s praise and he twisted his head to try and hide it in the sheets. Seonghwa genuinely laughed at that, muttering “cute” under his breath as he grabbed the lube that San had clearly set up earlier in the night and slicking up his fingers. He pressed the first finger in slowly, knowing San wasn’t used to bottoming. After giving him a bit of time to adjust he slipped in a second finger and slowly began to scissor him open. Beneath him, San was a breathy mess and Seonghwa pressed an open kiss to his lips, swallowing his gasps and biting on his tongue. He brushed the tips of his fingers against the other’s prostate and his whole body jolted, cock red and leaking. 

  
“Did I find it?”

  
“Oh my GOD, hyung, do that again, _please,_ ” San stammered, chest heaving.

  
“You’re so pretty when you beg, Sannie,” Seonghwa murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of San’s leaking cock and pushing his fingers deeper into the younger’s ass. He continued to abuse his prostate, eventually slipping in another finger. Beneath him, San was a writhing mess, pulling against his restraints and twisting in pleasure. He wasn’t sure the noises coming out of his mouth were even words anymore, just unintelligible moans and cries. He was shamelessly begging at this point, the desire to chase the pleasure far outweighing his sense of shame and dignity. Seonghwa had him completely powerless, and he definitely wouldn’t admit it out loud but San loved the feeling, the complete loss of control. He keened when he felt Seonghwa’s fingers slip out, already missing them even though it had only been a few seconds. 

  
“Fuck, hyung, I’m ready. Please,” he begged. 

  
“Ready for what, baby. What do you want me to do?” Seonghwa teased, wanting to hear San say it. 

“Fuck me, hyung, please. Please, I’ve been so good for you.”   
“You want me to fuck you, huh? You changed your mind real fast, I seem to remember

you  _ insisting  _ it would be the other way around. Are you sure about this?” San wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss or punch the grin off the elder’s face. 

  
“Yes, hyung, I’m pretty fucking sure. I’m ready, I’ve been ready for AGES, please just- _oh shit-”_ San had been too busy rambling to notice Seonghwa pull out his own painfully hard cock and slip on a condom. He lined himself up with San’s hole and pushed in to the hilt in one slow movement, bottoming out with a deep groan that made San’s gut twist in heady arousal. The pair locked eyes, both with pupils completely blown out with lust, and Seonghwa started a steady but harsh pace, hips slamming into San with reckless abandon. They were both making so many noises it was impossible to tell who was making which. San was pretty sure he saw one of Yunho’s dirty socks fall off the top bunk with how intensely the bed frame was shaking, and he couldn’t help but be glad he had the foresight to get everyone to fuck off earlier. 

All he could focus on was Seonghwa. Seonghwa, and how good he was making San feel. His senses were dialed to eleven and every touch felt like fire going straight to his core. Seonghwa was holding his hip tight enough to bruise with one hand, and the other snaked down to his abandoned cock and began to stroke it in tune with his thrusts. San was, for lack of a better term, absolutely losing his shit. “Seo- fuck- Seong-  _ hwa _ . I’m gonna- I’m,” San struggled to find the words. 

“Cum for me, baby. You did so good for me, such a good boy,” Seonghwa coaxed,  guiding San through his orgasm as pearly white streaks covered his stomach. “Shit, I’m close too, Sannie, oh fuck.” Seonghwa’s own orgasm hit him like a freight train, blinding him for a second. All he could think about was San underneath him and how  _ fucking GOOD _ he felt around Seonghwa’s cock, how well he was taking him, how pretty his wrecked moans sounded. Seonghwa’s hips stuttered as he came and he stilled, breathing heavy pressed up against San, bringing their mouths together for a lazy but passionate kiss. He slowly pulled out, feeling San grimace against his mouth, and he quickly tied off the condom and freed the younger from his restraints. He grabbed a clean-enough-looking dirty towel off the floor (making a mental note to scold both San and Yunho for the absolute disaster that was their dorm) and began to clean San off, flopping down beside him when he was done. 

“I’m gonna go ahead and say it now, this was NOT part of my plan,” San whined tiredly. Seonghwa snorted and nuzzled into his shoulder fondly. 

 

*  * *  * *

  
“I absolutely cannot believe you didn’t take off a single piece of clothing, hyung.”  
“I took off my belt, that counts for something.”  


**Author's Note:**

> i made a nsfw twt!!! follow it!!!!  
> @seongjoongie


End file.
